Solderable and/or sinterable surfaces may be needed in semiconductor devices, e.g., as pad metallizations to make electrical connections to and/or from the devices. Low surface roughness, high corrosion resistance, low level of contamination, and/or easy processability may be among the properties that may be desirable in a material or materials forming the solderable and/or sinterable surfaces.